Rippin' and Ridin'
by TheGirlWithGoldenEyes
Summary: Motocross AU. Soul 'Eater' and his two best friends, Black*Star and Kid, are the hot kids to watch out for in the racing world. Maka Albarn is just the new girl with a secret passtime. This is a story of how their paths cross... But just who IS the strange new rider that keeps showing up at the track? Terrible summary, I know. Just... Read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Monica here. This is simply a random fic that popped into my mind, and was turned into a story of sorts. This has been so much fun to write! As of right now, I do not have an uploading schedule and I'm having to borrow my parents' computer… My laptop is fried :/ Sorry If I don't post as often as I should. I'm really trying.**

A teenaged boy, maybe around seventeen years old, sat slouching on the bed of a dark blue truck. His white hair was slicked down by sweat and the helmet that had previously covered his head. His deep red eyes were half-lidded in an expression of boredom, staring at nothing in particular. His shirt was absent due to the Nevada heat, showing off his toned chest and midsection. The handsome boy slowly lifted the water bottle to his lips to down another large gulp of the cool liquid inside.

"Oi, Black*Star." The boy's deep voice came out in a manner he perceived as 'cool', "We should get another moto in before it gets dark."

A shorter boy, around the same age, lifted his head to see his friend through his teal colored bangs. His hair was also in disarray from the helmet one was to wear whilst riding a motorcycle. A white towel hung loosely over his shoulders and down his bare chest. He had been using it to wipe the sweat and dots of clay from his face.

"Alright, Soul. But only if you think you can ride with a BIG STAR like me!" Black*Star announced proudly, jabbing his thumb into his chest with a cheesy grin.

Soul merely rolled his eyes. He had long since become accustomed to the egotistical teen's antics. He pushed himself from the truck bed with a sigh. The heavy, metal toed boots attached to his feet that reached about his mid-calf hit the ground with a 'thud'. He ran a hand through his moist white hair, pushing the sticky bangs from his tanned face. His track pants hung loosely around his hips, letting the elastic band of his boxers show.

The familiar roar of a dirt bike could be heard, making both Soul and Black*Star's head snap to see the source. A freshly washed Kawasaki was headed their way. The rider cut the engine and let the bike roll as he neared a slick black truck that was parked directly beside Black*Star's. He throws a leg over the seat to hop off the side and walk the bike the rest of the way to it's stand.

The rider pulled his black and white helmet from his head to reveal perfectly styled ebony hair. Three peculiar ivory stripes decorated one side of his head, which he had been born with. The boy gave a friendly wave to his two best friends, which was returned with odd hand signals.

"Aye, Kiddo?" Black*Star's voice was laced with confusion.

Death The Kid merely replied with an 'Mm?', signaling he had heard him. He was busy inspecting the glossy lime colored plastic around his motorcycle, as usual.

"Why is it that you have to wash your bike after every moto?"

Soul rolled his eyes, wondering how many times he had heard his friends have this exact conversation. When would Black*Star learn?

"Isn't it OBVIOUS?" Kid asked in complete exasperation. After receiving a blank stare from the blue haired boy, he continued, "If I don't, the clay on each side of my bike will be unsymmetrical! I cannot let this gorgeous creation look like garbage!"

By this time, Soul and Black*Star had already managed to put their jerseys and protective gear back on. Soul kicked the four-legged stand from underneath his bike, holding it steady so that it wouldn't fall to the ground. He threw a leg over the Honda's black, textured seat. His foot found the kick-starter and pushed it into it's place. He kicked it a few times, twisting the throttle in sync with it before it roared to life. He smiled cockily to Black*Star, who was currently working on starting up his Yamaha. Soul revved the gas a few times as if to voice his impatience.

Soul shifted from neutral into first gear before slowly starting off towards the track's entrance. Black*Star popped a wheelie in attempt to show off, even though he nearly fell as he did so. The white haired teen merely shook his head, dropping a few more gears into fourth and speeding off down the track's opening straight away.

He could already feel the adrenaline coursing through his system. His heartbeat quickened as he flew across the track. The scream of his dirt bike was like music to him. He had it memorized and often caught himself trying to mimic it with his voice, though he'd never say so out loud. Ahh, yes. He could already feel that this was going to be an awesome moto.

The wind whipped through his jersey in the places that his chest protector didn't cover, making it mold against him like a second skin. He twisted the throttle back a bit more, loving the exhilaration of flying through the air on what some considered to be a death trap. He battled with Black*Star through the straightaway, eventually cutting him off and pinning the gas. The teen hit soared through the air, twisting his bike to be parallel with the top of the jump.

He was caught up in his love for his sport… In fact, he was so caught up that he nearly landed on top of some kid on a crf 150. He yanked the front of his bike to the right to avoid landing on the boy's back wheel. Unfortunately, doing so landed his front wheel in an odd rut. He lost control of the bike, making him fly from the seat and wad up in the clay.

The other rider pulled off the track. He cut off his bike and walked it over to where Soul was sitting on the track. Soul was leaning back with his hands in the dirt, staring up in annoyance. Crashing was so not cool. He turned to the shadow towering over him. The guy's hand was outstretched in an offer to help him up. He took it with a short 'thanks'. He couldn't help but notice how small the boy's hand was.

"Hey, uhh, sorry I almost took you out just now. I was kinda caught up in my thoughts." Soul attempted an apology, though he sounded extremely awkward.

The other person simply nodded in acknowledgment. He turned back to his bike and sped away, cutting across the track to return to his truck. Soul merely watched him leave before returning to his own bike. He groaned upon realizing that the handle bar was dug deep into the clay.

"What a strange kid that guy was."

**(A/N) Okay, so chapter one is officially posted! Don't worry, out favorite pig-tailed blonde will make her grand entrance in the next chapter. Oh, and if you're having any trouble with the motocross lingo, just leave it in the review and I'll be sure to explain! I hope you enjoyed this chappie, even though it was a boring starter :/.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, on with chapter two. I felt like cranking out the first few chapters just to get things rolling. Though, I do not have a schedule, I will try to update as often as possible. Seeing as I've already written most of this story out, all I have to do is type and upload! **

**Oh, and if you like Mario and/or Hetalia, check out my friend Luigified531.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Honda, Kawasaki, Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

Soul 'Eater' Evans walked down the halls of Shibusen, hands shoved lazily into the pockets of his dark jeans. Under his slick leather jacket, he wore a simple orange t-shirt. His face was void of all emotion. He tried to tune out the chatter of the people around him, though he found it quite impossible. A long, drawn out sigh escaped his lips. He really didn't want to be here.

The first bell sounded, signaling that it was time to report for class. He rolled his crimson eyes in annoyance. School was so _uncool._ Random students, ones that he had not even bothered to try and get to know, hurried past him to get to their classes half way across the school. A few of them bumped into him, immediately shouting their apologies before scurrying off in whatever direction. Soul paid them no mind. He couldn't really care less.

He spotted the sigh for Ms. Marie's room hanging from the ceiling. He ran a hand through his unruly white hair as he strolled over to the opened door. Ms. Marie greeted him with her cheery smile, just like she always did. Her golden hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her light brown eyes were gleaming. Soul offered her a smirk in return, allowing his shark-like teeth to show.

Soul took a seat near the middle of the class, as usual. His arms folded behind his head as if to support it, while he propped his feet atop his desk. He studied the yellow and black designs covering his shoes to pass the time. His thoughts drifted to the track. Ahh, he wanted so badly to ride today. There wasn't anything that could quite compare to the rush he got from racing.

He visualized motos, creating and recreating lap after lap. He imagined the load roar of his 450, smiling to himself as it filled his thoughts. His hand twitched with a longing to wrap it around the throttle and twist it as far as it would possibly go. He could nearly _feel_ the wind whipping across him, cooling him down after having to sit in the Nevada heat.

Ms. Marie's cheerful voice snapped him from his thoughts. He lifted his head to see her standing in front of her desk. Beside her was a petite girl he had never seen before. She was wearing a simple white button-up shirt with a red and black skirt. Her smooth legs seemed to stretch on forever, and Soul could see a few guys gawking at them. Her ash-blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head in an almost childish way. He nearly snickered at the thought.

The girl was cute, there was no denying it, but there was a certain feature of hers in particular that had caught the white haired boy's attention. Her eyes. They were a deep shade of emerald that Soul had never seen before. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts.

"Hello class! We have a new student today." Ms. Marie chirped. She turned to the girl, "Please introduce yourself, sweetie."

She scraped the toe of her black combat boot against the tiled floor, probably a nervous tick. "My name is Maka Albarn." The girl's voice was sweet, but also laced with confidence.

For a brief moment, Soul and Maka's gazes met. Her viridian eyes widened, though only slightly. In fact, Soul was certain that some who wasn't as attentive as he was would have missed it. She looked away quickly, a bit of pink tinting her cheeks as she did so. He fought of a smirk at the sight of it.

"Well Maka, why don't you take the seat right in front of Soul?" Ms. Marie offered. She sent Soul a look that told him to be nice to the girl. He nearly scoffed. Did she really expect him to be hostile?

"Right." Maka nodded.

She quickly took her seat, relieved not to have the other students staring at her any longer. She sifted through her bag, finding her large hardcover book and cracking it open. Soul watched her with slight curiosity. Hell, it was more interesting than _Fast Food Nation_, the book they were currently reading.

The class dragged on, leaving Soul completely and utterly bored. Once the bell finally rang, he shot out of his seat. He stretched a little before slinging his bright red bag over his shoulder and heading off to Professor Stein's classroom. He shivered a bit at the thought. That guy surely did give him the creeps.

The next few classes were uneventful. Another dissection with Professor Stein, and a chapter review for math. Soul's stomach growled, letting everyone within earshot know that he was starving. He covered it with a hand, whispering about how uncool it was.

"SOUL!" The teen in question turned to the source of the obnoxious voice. "Are you going to ride with a GOD like me today?"

"Dude, do you even have to ask?" Soul replied with his signature smirk. He high-fived Black*Star. "I've had my head in the clay all day."

"Well, I always have my head in the CLOUDS, as is appropriate for someone as GODLY AS THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" The blue haired boy yelled, jumping into a supposedly 'God-like' pose.

Soul shook his head, hiding the amused smile that played on his lips. He pushed the doors to the lunchroom open, squinting a bit as the air conditioner blew cool wind across his face. He immediately spotted the table where his friends were seated. He took his usual seat on the right side of Kid, while Black*Star sat on his right. Liz and Patty, a pair of blonde haired, blue eyed sisters that Kid was very close with, were seated on the other side of the table.

"Where is Tsubaki?" Black*Star questioned as casual as possible. Soul smirked, knowing damn well that his best friend had it bad for the tall, dark haired girl. "Why is she not here to accompany a BIG man like me?"

Liz rolled her light blue eyes, looking off at a white wall. "She's on her way. She said she had to go get someone."

"Well, I hope it's a giraffe." Patty chirped, her short blonde hair bouncing as she moved her head.

"I hope that they're symmetrical." Kid chimed in, seemingly oblivious to the eye rolls he got from that comment.

A few minutes later, Tsubaki walked in with a small girl walking beside her. Soul instantly recognized her as the new girl in his first period. He tried not to smirk as she took the only available seat. That seat just so happened to be the one directly in front of Soul.

"Guys, this is Maka. She's a new student to Shibusen!" Tsubaki introduced her.

"Hello, Maka." Kid smiled warmly at her. "My name is Death The Kid, and I appreciate your symmetry."

Upon seeing Maka's obvious confusion, Liz decided to speak up. "Ignore his OCD. Hey, I'm Liz. This is my baby sister Patty." Liz pointed to the younger Thompson sister, who was coloring in a picture book that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Forget about them." The teal haired teen jumped up to stand in his chair. Maka did nothing to hide her surprise. "The only person you need to know is me, BLACK*STAR! Now BOW DOWN to your GOD, peasant!"

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki warned. The boy instantly straightened up, coming down to sit in his chair like a normal person would.

"And I'm Soul Eater." Soul concluded, flashing her a sharp-toothed smirk. "Nice to meet you, Pigtails."

* * *

**Aaaaand chapter two is a wrap! This chapter was certainly longer, and Maka and the girls have made their appearances. Woohoo! Sooooo, this is still boring. I promise it will get more exciting once we get past the initial character development yadda yadda. Please review, it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW! You have no idea how accomplished I feel right now! Okay, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, because your reviews are my motivation! Ahh, I missed writing so much! I'm happy to be getting back into the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit…**

* * *

Soul was pacing back and forth in the quaint two-bedroom house. He was fully dressed in his riding gear, consisting of his bulky Alpine Star boots, Thor pants and matching jersey, knee pads, chest protector, gloves, and his personalized helmet. The helmet's design was a glossy black on the top, with bright red on the bottom. A sharp zig-zag pattern separated the two colors. In the very back, two scythes crossed each other at a diagonal and the word 'Eater' was printed below them.

He glanced out of his window, staring out at the bright orange clay that formed jumps, turns, and everything that made up this track. Oh, how he wanted so badly to just jump on his bike and shred! Alas, he had promised Black*Star and Kid that he would wait for them this time. He rolled his eyes, vowing never to agree to something so stupid again. Especially on a day when the track was all that he could think about!

He could hear truck tires pulling up the gravel driveway. It was amazing how fast he could tear away from the window, leap over the couch, swerve around the rarely used dining table, and sling open the door. He expected to see either Black*Star's Toyota or Kid's Chevrolet, so you could imagine his shock to see a white pick-up truck stopped next to the admission booth. He could see the crf 150 that he had nearly taken out the day before strapped securely in the truck's bed. The number plate read '87'.

He watched Blair, a violet haired woman who was a daughter of the track's owner, take the money that was poking out of the boy's hand. Soul squinted to try and get a look at the person's face, but they were too far away to see. He watched their truck pull to the very back of the track, near the starting gates. Soul rolled his blood red eyes.

"Well, obviously he doesn't want to be bothered." Soul muttered under his breath.

"Who doesn't want to be bothered?" The high-pitched voice rung out, sounding strangely feline. Soul cringed, turning his head to see Blair crouching down beside him. She was dressed extremely provocatively, as usual. He fought the urge to run for his life, though he did take a few cautious steps backwards. Soul was starting to wonder if she had a side-job as a stripper.

"No one, Blair. Shouldn't you be working the admission booth?" His tone was flat and uncaring.

She pouted, taking a step in his direction. "But it's so _boring._ Can't you come and _play_ with me?" Her voice held a seductive purr that some would have melted into.

However, Soul was unfazed. He replied with a blatant, "No." Before stalking off back into the air conditioned house. He decided to slam the door behind him to make it _very clear_ that he was not in the mood to be bothered.

Where the hell were Black*Star and Kid? He wanted to ride, dammit! An agitated groan escaped from his mouth as he fell back into the couch cushions. The phone sitting on the glass table in front of him was tempting. Oh, how he'd love to call them up and tell them to get their _sorry asses moving._

After a few more minutes of pacing and muttering curse words under his breath, Soul was nearly fed up. He heard the roar of a dirt bike out on the track and felt his hands start to twitch. What was this? Torture Soul hour? The stomping of his boots against the hard, tiled floor seemed to echo around the room as he made his way outside.

The little Honda screamed as it's rider shifted gears through the straight away. They came up fast on a double, getting some good height off of it. The bike seemed to disappear as the track dipped down, only reappearing a few seconds later. Soul smirked a bit. This kid was pretty good. He watched him for a few more laps, studying which ruts he took and how he was riding.

The sound of tires crunching against loose rock snapped him back into reality. A glossy black truck pulled into it's usual spot under the canopy and parked. It seemed that Black*Star's Yamaha and Kid's Kawasaki were both strapped into the back of Kid's truck. He guessed that explained what was taking the both of them so long. Car-pooling with the symmetry-obsessed Death The Kid couldn't be an easy task.

The driver and passenger doors opened to reveal the two people that Soul wanted to see the most right now. He wasted no time in jogging to his shed to pull out his Honda. He fiddled with the door's lock for a few moments before it finally popped open. That signature smirk of his broke out across his face. He was focused on one thing and one thing only… Getting this damn bike out so that he could ride it!

"Hello Soul." Kid greeted kindly. "I see that the boy from yesterday decided to return."

Soul snorted. "Well, this is pretty much the best track in Nevada. Most people like to ride on the weekends though."

Soul slung a leg over the side of his bike and caught the kick starter. He struck it once, twisting the throttle in sync with it. A low purr turned into a load roar as the engine started up, making Soul's smirk grow into a rare, genuine smile underneath his helmet. He revved the engine a few times to get the bike nice and warmed up.

"Well, I hope he can keep up with a BIG STAR LIKE ME!" Black*Star yelled, hands on hips.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Just don't take him out, alright? The track could use a few more riders."

With that, he shifted into first gear and slowly made his way towards the starting gates. He simply rode past them, not really wanting to work on starts at the moment. He shifted down a few more gears and took off. The bike's engine screamed, seemingly egging him on. He twisted the throttle back a bit more, relishing in the feeling of having finally gotten to ride.

He noticed that the sound of the 150 died down, leaving only his bike to be heard across the track for the moment. He caught sight of the boy pulling off the track to his white pick-up truck. Soul simply shrugged, figuring the boy would've been more of a hindrance if he would have stayed. He was fast, that much was true, but there was only so much you could do on a 150.

He felt himself soar through the air as his bike came off of the face of the hundred-footer. He let go of the handlebar with his left hand, throwing it into the air with a yell. This was what he lived for, this feeling. It was a nearly indescribable feeling, though some tried to write it off as a _rush_. Soul knew better though... It was _much_ more than that. He let the smile return to his face once again.

He cut sharp in the inside line of the turn, letting his foot glide from the foot-peg and stick closely to the side of the bike. He could nearly feel the handlebar scrape against the clay as he leaned into the turn. Soul pinned the throttle as he left the turn, leaving no room to slow down. He was hauling ass.

The moto seemed to go by in a blur. Soul could feel a dot of sweat rolling down his forehead as he made his way back over to his bike stand. Kid and Black*Star had joined him a few minutes into his moto, and he expected that they would be joining him back at their site soon. He cut the engine to his bike, letting it roll freely in the direction of his stand. Just as it was about to tip over, he hopped off of the seat. He pushed it the rest of the way to the small metal block. The heavy bike was lifted as if it were nothing and placed gently onto it's 'pedestal'.

Soul pulled the helmet from his head, hanging it from the handlebar of his bike. Next came his gloves, chest protector, and now-soaked jersey. His smooth, toned chest glistened with a thin coat of sweat. The sun was beating down hard today with its ridiculous smirk. He stepped inside to grab the cooler filled with ice and bottled water. He could hear Kid and Black*Star's bikes pull up outside.

He pulled the white plastic cooler outside to where he and his comrades could get to it easier. They both thanked him as he tossed them each a bottle of water. Kid geared down before rolling his KX 450 off to soak it down. Soul rolled his eyes. That guy and his OCD... He'd never understand.

The bottled water felt amazing as it slid down the Soul's throat. He downed nearly all of it, only saving a little bit of it so that he could dump it on his sweat-soaked ivory hair. He easily caught the towel that Black*Star tossed to him to wipe the sweat and grime from his eyes.

"Dude, you were flying just now." Black*Star complimented seriously, which was extremely rare. Soul was even a bit caught off-guard by it. "We need to go race soon."

Kid strolled up, pushing his bike beside him. The Kawasaki's plastic still looked as new as ever. Soul wondered what exactly his secret was. He knew that just washing it couldn't protect it from getting scratched. "I agree." Kid commented. "By the way, nice moto out there, Soul."

"Thanks guys." Soul smirked.

That boy's bike started up again. Soul glanced over to see him pulling onto the track for another moto. He truly was curious to who that guy was. He returned his gaze to Kid and Black*Star, who had also been staring at the mysterious rider.

"Just who is that guy?"

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's that. Yes, mystery rider shall remain a mystery for a while. I'm really liking this update every day thing! I feel so accomplished :D Okay, so I guess I'll either post tomorrow, Sunday, or Monday. I'm not sure if I'll be busy or not :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we go with chappie fouuur~. Haha, this one is being written really early in the morning, but it's the only time when my parents would let me use their computer. So far, so good with the everyday updates! **

**Okay, so I know this back story isn't what actually happened with Soul, but this is how I wanted to write it. I'm not sure what possessed me to make it like that, but… Yeah.**

**Enjoooy~!**

* * *

Soul sat comfortably on the edge of his bed. He leaned so that his arms would fold over his knees. His ivory locks fell over his eyes like a curtain, shielding them from anyone who might have been in range. Those crimson eyes stared at his legs, though his vision was blurred due to the fact that he wasn't bothering to focus on anything. His mind was far too occupied for him to care about looking at his jeans.

He often took this position to think. Today he was allowing himself to examine all of the things that were bothering that he had paid no mind to before. Soul thought about the track and if there were any other ruts he could take to cut a second or two off of his laptime. This led him to think about that mysterious rider that had shown up every single day for the past two weeks, except for the weekends. That surely was odd, considering weekends were the best time to ride. The fact that he didn't even know what the boy looked like was starting to piss him off. He wanted to know who he was.

And, of course, Soul thought about the new girl, Maka Albarn. The cute, pig-tailed girl didn't seem to like sharing much about herself. They had been trying everyday that she had been there to get her to reveal some things about her personal life, but she would immediately change the subject. Not only that, but Liz had invited her to do something with the girls everyday and she had refused, claiming that she had practice. Needless to say, Maka Albarn had a few secrets that she wasn't too keen on sharing… And Soul wanted to figure them out. He wondered when he had become so nosey.

But it wasn't like he _cared,_ right? He was only _curious._ Yes, that was it. He shook his head, causing his silvery-white hair to swish around. He sighed, uncrossing his arms and stretching into a normal sitting position. The springs of the mattress groaned as he moved, providing the only noise in the still silence. He rose from the bed with a stretch.

Today was Monday. He had gotten home from school about an hour ago. Normally he would have been outside, tearing up some clay on his gorgeous 450... But today was not a normal day. It was the anniversary of _that day_. About nine years ago today, his father had died. No, he had been murdered. Soul stared out of his window to the track, letting his thoughts wander back to the day of his father's death.

_A young Soul, around eight or nine years old, was running to the front door of his house. He was laughing, so very excited to be home. His older brother walked behind him silently, hands shoved deep into his pockets. His face was bored and uncaring. Soul skidded to a stop once he reached the large door to his home. He flung it open, throwing his arms into the air with a shout of, "Me and Wes are home from school!"_

_He looked around the room, surprised not to see his parents waiting for him like they usually were. They were supposed to be waiting for him with large smiles and eyes that gleamed with happiness. He would run to them with his arms stretched open wide, hugging around their midsection and telling them how happy he was to see them. His father would ruffle his untamable white hair, and his mother would scold him lightly for tracking dirt into the house… So where were they?_

_Soul sprinted up the stairs, Wesley not far behind him. He raced down the hall to his parents' room. The door was flung open, revealing their parents crouched down beside their bed. In front of them was a grey haired man with a gun, pointing it in their direction. Soul's crimson eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear. The gunman turned towards them and smirked._

"_Well, well, it seems the two little brats have decided to join us." The man's voice was deep and raspy. He sounded almost amused._

_Soul merely stood there, frozen in shock. Wesley's fists clenched at his sides as his teeth ground together. Their parents yelled for them to run, but neither would move from their spots. Their mother broke into sobs, tears streaming down her beautiful face as she pleaded for them to get out of there._

"_Shut up, bitch!" The gunman hissed. She tried to choke back her sobs, but the effort was futile. "You, and you." He pointed to Soul and Wesley, "Come sit over here… NOW!"_

_They finally found the will to move, coming to join their parents on the floor. The gunman turned to the family with a twisted grin. His teeth were surprisingly white, but his lips were broken and chapped. He paced in front of them, coming to stop directly in front of the youngest family member. He pointed the gun to the center of his forehead._

"_Well, shall we begin with the youngest brat?" The man spat._

_Soul flinched, squeezing his red eyes shut tight. He grit his teeth, knowing that this would very well be his end. His mother screeched objections, begging him to reconsider. However, the man pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot and a pained cry filled the room, followed by eerie silence._

_Soul cracked an eye open, confused at having felt no pain. The gunman was gone, fleeing from the house with some sick laugh. A pained gasp coming from Soul's right made they young boy look down. His eyes widened as they fell upon his father's motionless form in front of him. Blood poured from a hole in his chest, staining the white carpet._

"_D-Dad?" Soul stuttered. "Dad, wake up." Tears started to prick at his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. "DAD!"_

_He leapt forward, shaking his father's shoulder furiously. Wes turned away, not able to take the sight of this any longer. Their mother's screams of anguish were calming down a bit. She had to compose herself for their sake. She gathered up all of her strength, pulling Soul and Wes from the room. _

_Soul sat against the wall, still wide-eyed and unbelieving. His father had given his life to protect him… And now he was gone. He was dead and it was Soul's fault. That is what the young boy repeated to himself over and over again._

A single tear rolled down the boy's cheek. He wiped it away quickly. Cool guys didn't cry, however. He still blamed himself to this day. It should have been him that was murdered, not his father. He held his head between his hands, twisting his fingers into his white locks of hair.

With a sigh, he stepped outside. He needed some air. NOW. The door clicked closed behind him, and he slid down to a sitting position in front of it. He took a deep breath, feeling the warm air fill his lungs. The grinning sun was beating down hard on the tanned boy's face, making him cringe.

He could hear that same strange kid's bike whizzing around the track. He let his head fall back against the door. Today was too hard on Soul for him to be able to ride. He knew from experience that you couldn't get distracted while you were riding. You're not only putting yourself in danger, but the other riders as well.

The little Honda sped around the track, coming up on the hundred footer. He seemed to be loosing control of his bike! The bike soared from the jump, jerking away from it's rider and falling back to the ground. The rider flew forward, flailing his limps as if it would held him any. His bike cart wheeled across the top of the jump, finally landing and cutting off on it's own. The rider slammed hard into the clay, rolling a few times before stopping.

Soul leapt to his feet, sprinting over to the track. He cleared the metal wire fence and kept running. He ran around jumps and hopped over whoops on his way, trying to get there as fast as possible. He finally reached the hundred-footer, finding the boy's bike relatively unscathed. The handlebars seemed to be bent a bit, but it was an easy fix. He picked it up and wheeled it over to the boy.

He was laying there on his back, chest rising and falling under his chest protector. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he may have a concussion. Soul gently placed the bike down and jogged to the boy's side. He dropped to his knees in the clay, not really caring about staining a nice pair of jeans.

"Hey man, are you alright? That was a nasty spill." Soul asked, reaching to take the helmet from the boy's head.

This caught the boy's attention, for he sat up straight in an instant. He backed away from Soul a bit. 'Mm' was his only response.

Soul stared at him, taken aback by how quickly the boy had reacted. He wanted to know who this kid was. Soul _lived_ at this track, dammit! He had a right to know who the fuck he was. It had been bothering him for the past two weeks. He must've been thinking aloud, considering the boy's answer.

"I'm nobody." The boy's voice was very low, and Soul was nearly certain it would have been carried away had the wind been blowing.

He picked himself up off the ground, brushing the dirt from himself. He readjusted his helmet to fit a bit more comfortably before trudging off to jump on his bike. It started up after a few kicks. He wasted no time in speeding off back to his pick-up. Soul merely stared at the spot where the boy had previously been.

Those words replayed over in his head. 'I'm nobody'… Why did that voice sound so familiar? He groaned, fighting the urge to lay down on the face of the jump and just fry up in the Nevada heat. He couldn't believe that it was only Monday.

"Crazy ass kid."

* * *

**THERE YA HAVE IT! Okay, so there's some back story… And some more mystery rider. Please review! It makes my world just THAT much better(:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I apologize for the late update. You know, I was just so busy not having a boyfriend for Valentine's day and being blown off for weekend plans that I had no time to update! Hah... hah... hah... No life. Naww, I kid. I don't really mind, y'know. So, enough about me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ohh, and I finally have my own laptop again, so I shall try to update regularly. TRY*.**

* * *

Classes seemed to be flying by lately, and Soul was extremely thankful for it. He watched the thin red hand navigate around the clock once more, coming back up to meet the large twelve on the very top of the clock. The bell rang in time with it, thus signalling that it was time for lunch. The white haired teen removed his feet from their crossed position atop his desk, letting them 'thud' on the floor without much care of anyone else's thoughts. He pulled his simple black back-pack from the ground, slinging its strap over his right shoulder and exiting the classroom.

The narrow hallway was filled with noisy students. They all rushed around, trying to make sure they would get a good spot in the lunch line. Soul strolled through the mix of them. He had no reason to rush, therefor he decided to take his time. His crimson eyes were set straight ahead of him. He idly watched the people around him, recognizing a few of them from classes.

The boy spotted the cafeteria's double doors pushed wide open. Students were flooding into the lunchroom, throwing their bags on to their tables and nearly _sprinting_ to the lunch line. Soul rolled his eyes at them. There was always enough food for them all... and then some. What exactly was the point of rushing into the line with Olympic worthy speed?

Once he had finally found himself inside the lunchroom, he scanned the area for his table. His eyes fell on a blue head of hair that could only belong to his spazz of a best friend. He allowed a smirk to form on his handsome face as he made his way to their table. He noticed that Black*Star was already digging into what looked like a chicken sandwich and french fries. He rolled his scarlet eyes, knowing damn well that the egotistical maniac had been the first person in the lunch line.

Black*Star noticed Soul's presence and looked up to greet his best friend. "SOUL, MY GOOD BUDDY! HOW LUCKY ARE YOU TO EAT WITH A GOD LIKE ME?"

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki pleaded, seeming to appear out of thin air to place her tray on the table across from the teal haired maniac, "Please keep your voice down."

Black*Star grinned at the tall, dark haired sweetheart. "I apologize, Tsubaki. I do understand that my godliness can be a bit much, even for a goddess such as yourself."

Soul smacked a hand to his forehead at his friend's lame excuse for flirting. Still, Tsubaki turned several different shades of red at Black*Star's ridiculous compliment. Soul wondered when the two of them would just get together already. It was painfully obvious that they were into each other, and Soul was convinced that even Maka, who had only been at Shibusen for two weeks, noticed their feelings for each other.

A few minutes later, the eldest Thompson came to take her seat at their table. Her plate held the same contents as Black*Star and Tsubaki's had; a chicken sandwich and some fries that they were all pretty certain were made of cardboard. Following her was the younger Thompson sister, bubbly and joyous as usual. Maka was the next to come, and then finally Kid.

"Hey, Soul. Aren't you going to get lunch?" Liz asked, pointing a perfectly manicured finger in his direction.

"Nahh, I'll eat when I get home." Soul brushed it off. Truthfully, he wasn't hungry... Which seemed to be a first.

"Is something bothering you?" Maka asked, genuinely concerned. Soul took careful note of the gentle tone of her voice, filing it in his brain for later. She was still a mystery to them all and Soul was certain that he could crack her shell eventually.

"Is it that rider that keeps showing up at the track?" Kid asked.

Soul watched as Maka's emerald eyes widened at Kid's question. She looked away, fidgetting with her fingers beneath the table. She chewed on her bottom lip in an attempt to look nonchalant, and Soul wondered what had made her so uncomfortable all of a sudden. He decided that it must be girly hormones... Or something.

"No, not really... But I would really like to find out who he is. He's got potential, I'll give him that much." Soul answered. "He did crash pretty hard yesterday, and when I went to help him up he totally blew me off."

"He has yet to ride with a BIG STAR like myself, but who could blame him?" Black*Star bragged, flexing his biceps all the while.

Liz rolled her light blue eyes, tossing a napkin at the boy. He caught it and shot it back at her. Patty giggled, clapping her hands at the sight of their napkin war. Tsubaki let out an exhasperated sigh, begging Patty not to encourage them. Patty merely stuck her tongue out at the black haired girl and continued on. Maka chuckled at their little exchange.

Soul raised his eyebrow at the girl. She was acting normal again. Strange girl. "What's so funny, Tiny Tits?" He gave her his infamous smirk.

Maka shot him a glare, her cheeks tinted pink with the slightest bit of a blush. Soul howled with laughter. God, she was just _too_ easy to mess with. Plus, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was flustered. Well, that's what he _was_ thinking... before a huge hardcover book connected with his skull, causing a crater to form.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"AHH! What the hell is your problem, Pigtails?" Soul roared, glaring at the petite girl. She wore a devilish smirk, book still firm in her grasp. "Who the fuck let you have books?"

Maka merely shrugged, shoving the thick book back into her bag. The others in the group watched the two of them in amusement. Soul growled and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away. Black*Star pinched his cheek, "Is Soul upset that a little girl like Maka kicked his ass?"

Soul swatted his hand away in annoyance. Patty burst into fits of laughter, falling from her chair and landing on her back on the lunchroom floor. The surrounding tables turned to see what all the racket was about, causing Liz to sigh and put her head down. Kid shrugged it off, turning back to their conversation.

The bell rang shortly after, making Soul sigh. Back to class they went. He just wanted school to be over with, dammit. He was planning on taking a few new ruts on the track today and cutting a second or two off of his lap-time. He was planning on going to a qualifier soon. Time was running out before Loretta Lynn's and he wanted to get a nice finish this year... But first he had to get through the rest of the school day.

* * *

**Er herp yer lerked the cherpter C;. Lol, but seriously. I hope you liked this chapter, though there are no track scenes in it. I got to use the infamous 'MAKA CHOP' and Soul's oober rude nickname. Okay, so I personally despise the whole 'Tiny Tits' nickname and this will probably be the only time I use it. Why? Because I'm pretty damn flat-chested myself and it isn't fun people. Haha, anyways. Review motha fucka. Haha, but seriously... Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAN I HEAR A CHAPTER SIX? ...No? O-oh. Okay then. I guess... I guess just enjoy the chapter or whatever. #EmoCorner**

* * *

Today Soul was determined to figure out just who the _fuck_ this guy was. How long had it been already? A month? One whole month and Soul had yet to figure out whoever this mysterious little Honda rider was. He sat patiently on his couch, watching out the window for the white pick-up truck to pull up the driveway like it had almost everyday for a month. The digital clock's numbers flashed boldly in red, taunting the white headed teen. It was already four o'clock.

He let out an exhasperated sigh, throwing his arms into the air. What was he even doing letting this little twerp get to him like this? He was Soul Eater, dammit! He was way too cool to be worried about some little 'C' class rider. That's right. Soul would show him. He would show him just how much he totally _didn't_ care that he had no idea who he was. Soul smirked to himself, folding his arms behind his head and propping his feet up atop the coffee table.

At the sound of tires pulling up the driveway, Soul nearly fell off of the couch. Okay, so maybe he totally _did_ care. Soul leaped from the couch, hopping over the coffee table a bit less-than-gracefully. The front door was flung open to see the truck pull away from the admission booth and drive to the back where it normally parked. He was just about to stomp his way over there and _rip_ the helmet from the guy's head if need be, when something leeched onto his arm.

The boy's crimson eyes swivelled to see a head of bright violet hair leaning against his shoulder. He instantly recoiled upon the realization that it was Blair pushed up against him. She stared at him, shocked at how fast he pulled himself away from her. She quickly covered it up by taking a swift step to stand right in front of him.

"Oh, Soul. Don't be so harsh. Let's _play~."_ Blair purred, leaning so that he could see all the way down her shirt.

Soul pushed her aside, not interested in the slightest. Especially seeing as he was on a mission, and Black*Star and Kid would be here to ride any minute. He thought about testing out a new line this time... Something along the lines of '_Stay back, succubus!_'. Alas, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Her father _was _allowing him to stay on the track's property, after all.

Blair pouted a bit before trudging off back to her admission booth. Soul sighed in relief, thankful that she hadn't been as persistent as she normally was. He turned his attention back to the boy who's identity he was about to figure out... Just in time to watch his bike speed away to the track for a moto.

"Fucking shit!" Soul exclaimed. Now he was really starting to get pissed off. It's like the kid was toying with him on purpose!

The sharp-toothed teen stomped his way across the parking area, muttering a string of curses under his breath as he did so. He finally reached the boy's white pick-up where his gear bag and bike stand were lying on the ground. There was a bright orange cooler in the bed of the truck, probably holding bottles of water or Gatorade.

Soul hopped up on the bed of the truck, getting himself situated. He was suddenly aware of how hot it was today. There was little cloud coverage, leaving that grinning yellow bastard in the sky to beat down hard on the occupants of Death City. Soul stretched, watching the little Honda zoom around the track. He stripped himself of his shirt, leaving his bare chest to bake in the sun.

Soul watched Black*Star's deep blue Tacoma pull up the driveway and into it's usual spot. Kid's Chevrolet pulled in a few minutes later, joining Black*Star. He watched the blue-haired teen burst into his home with mild amusement, seeing as he wouldn't find him in there. Black*Star came out a few moments later, shrugging to Kid before strutting over to gear-up.

The mysterious rider's bike could be heard coming back from the track. Soul turned his attention to the boy, seeing him roll up to his bike stand. The rider cut the motor and hopped off the side, landing with grace. He lifted the bike onto the stand and left it there. He turned to see Soul waiting ever so _patiently _for him.

"Can I help you?" The boy's voice was an odd pitch. It sounded so familiar, yet Soul couldn't seem to place it.

"You damn sure can, kid." Soul exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air like a wild man. "I want to know who you are! I live at this track and I see you everyday, though I don't even know your name. What the fuck, man?"

Th boy let out a deflated sigh, his shoulders visibly slumping. "Why are you so interested in me anyways?"

"If I could figure it out, I'd tell you." Soul retorted, not too amused with him for stalling. "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody." He replied stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. "That's all you're getting from me."

It took everything in Soul's power not to jump up and ring the boy's neck. Why did he have to be so difficult? Soul composed himself, deciding to take a different route. "Why do you try so hard to remain unknown? You'll never make friends that way, you know."

"Because racing is all I have anymore!" He suddenly screamed. "Last time they found out they made my life hell! I had to move here to get away from it! I don't want to go back to that, dammit!"

Soul's eyes widened at the boy's outburst. He stared at him for a few moments, mouth hanging open dumbly. The boy seemed to shrink back, fidgetting with his gloved fingers.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about it." Soul gave him one of his famous smirks. "If anyone gives you any problems, you can come to me." He used his thumb to point to himself.

The boy nodded appreciatively, muttering a thank you. He straightened himself out, dropping his hands back to his sides and standing with renewed confidence. "But that doesn't mean you get to know who I am just yet."

"Damn it all."

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, I felt like adding a bit of humour into this chapter because, well... Just because it's a good day! The little 'Fucking shit!' part was oober fun to put in because I say that all the friggin' time. Hah. Have a wonderful day!**

**Oh, and please be sure to check out the new story I've started called 'Kill Me'. Thank you, lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, chapter 7 already? The story is unfolding like craaaaazy... Even if we've gotten basically nowhere near the fun romance-y part yet :/. Wow, this'll be the longest story I've ever posted.**

**Luna: Come on Monica, get your shit together.**

**Hey! You're not supposed to be in this story.**

**Luna: ...Fuck, you're right.**

* * *

He tossed angrily in his sleep, murmuring strange phrases and nonsensical combinations of letters. His eyes were shut so tightly that his face began to scrunch. His hands curled into the ebony bedsheets, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric. It was happening again.

_Soul found himself inside a small room. It was dimly lit, the only sources of light being the small white candles scattered about the room. The floors were tiled in a checker-board pattern, only with red where the white tiles should have been. The walls were a deep crimson color, apart from the black substance seeming to seep from the ceiling and roll down the wall. He knew where he was. It was a place he had visited many times in his nightmares. He had named it the Black Room._

_He found himself in the same pin-striped suit that he always adorned in this room. His usual black headband was absent, leaving his unruly hair to fall however it pleased. The smooth jazz music filled his ears, signalling that it was time for the Little Demon to come. Soul watched as the little red man danced his way into the room, beady yellow eyes alight with some twisted sense of joy. The horns atop his head were dripping with the same black substance covering the walls._

_The Little Demon didn't speak a word. He merely gestured to the slick black grand piano in the center of the room. Soul raised an eyebrow. He hadn't remembered seeing it when he first walked in, so where had it come from? He stepped towards it with caution, as if it would transform into some grotesque monster and attack him at any moment. Once he had reached the bench and it showed no intentions of harm him, Soul decided to take a seat._

_He pressed one of the keys, listening to the low note that rang out in the room. He smirked wondering how long it had been sense he had last played. He began a simple tune, a little haunting melody that had been one of his favorites in his time of playing. The song filled the room, cancelling out any noise. It was dark and twisted, yet held a sense of beauty that was so unique and interesting. Soul was too focused on his playing to notice the Little Demon changing its shape beside him._

_In fact, he didn't notice much of anything until the piano's fall board came slamming down atop his fingers. His scarlet eyes widened as he let out a yelp of pain. He retracted his fingers, whirling on the person who had disrupted his playing with a snarl. The face he was met with, however, wasn't one he was expecting._

_In front of him stood his mother, tight lipped, brows set into a permanent scowl. Shock overtook the teen's features as he stared at her dumbly. She scoffed, turning her nose up and away from him in a display of her distaste. Her arms crossed over her chest, adding to her disapproving look._

_"You'll never learn, will you boy?" His mother spat. "You and your ridiculous compositions will never be as good as Wesley."_

_Soul snapped out of his shock at having heard those words. He glared at the woman, standing up a bit too fast and causing the piano bench to tip. It clattered to the ground, adding to the tense atmosphere of the room. His fists clenched at his sides, fingernails digging deep into his palms. "Why must you always compare me to him?"_

_His mother turned to meet his gaze, glaring back at him with cold eyes. "Because he isn't the reason your father is dead."_

Soul gasped, shooting into an upright sitting position. His eyes shot open, revealing him to be back in his room. An exhasperated sigh escaped his lips. His head fell into his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was that same dream again. His mother's words still echoed in his mind.

"_Because he isn't the reason your father is dead."_

Those were the very same words she had spoken to him the night that he had left home. It hurt him to think about, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he didn't care. The cold look in her eyes when she spoke only broke him down further. He had always blamed himself, and then he knew that they had all blamed him too. If only he would have run like they told him to... Maybe his father would still be here.

After his father's death, his mother began to change. She no longer greeted him at the door when he got home from school. She was hardly around at all anymore, eventually hiring care-takers for the house. Soul and Wesley hardly spoke to each other, and the three of them had began to avoid each other at all costs. They were all devastated by the events of that day, choosing to deal with it in isolation.

A few years later when they arrived home from school, things changed drastically. Their mother was waiting for them with a cheery smile, arms folded behind her back. Soul was about to question her odd behavior when she told them the news. They would each be taking up instrument lessons. They were excited at first, Wes choosing the violin and Soul choosing the piano. Everything went smoothly. Their mother was very proud of their progress, which was enough for each of them to keep playing.

But things had a history of not going according to plan in the Evans family. Their mother started to make them practice for unhealthy amounts of time until they had completely mastered their pieces. Wes, being the older of the two, was doing a bit better at keeping up with the songs, and eventually started doing concerts. Soul, on the otherhand, grew bored of the concert music and began composing his own songs. He spent months composing a beautiful, twisted piece. He was so very proud of it, having put his heart and soul into perfecting it.

One day he had decided to show his mother the song he had written, wishing for nothing more than a satisfactory response from her. That most definitely was not the case. He was punished harshly for creating such 'garbage', as she had called it. She yelled at him that he should be more like Wes, who only composed sweet, beautiful melodies. His style was much too dark for her 'elegant tastes'.

That was the first big fight they had had. There were many, many more afterwards, usually resulting in objects being thrown or slamming of doors. The largest and most memorable argument seemed to be an all out war in the Evans household. That was the night that his mother blamed his father's murder on him. That was the night that Soul packed his things and left without a trace, not bothering to leave a letter or say any good-byes.. That was the night he had found Death City MX park and his entire life seemed to change.

Soul sighed to himself. His eyes swivelled to look at his digital clock. It read three AM in bold red numbers. A groan escaped his lips. He knew there was no way in hell that he wound be able to sleep now. He muttered a string of curses under his breath as he tore the blankets from himself. His shirt and pants were absent, leaving him clad in a pair of blue boxers. He drug his feet all the way to the fridge, opening it to scan the inside. Much to his dismay, the crate of Monster energy drinks he saved for these kind of days was completely empty.

He glared at the empty crate, slamming the fridge door shut. He swore he heard something bust inside the fridge, but he was way too exhausted to worry about that right then. He stumbled his way back into his room. He angrily dug through drawers, finding a pair of basketball shorts and a white v-neck to throw on.

Soul decided to make a quick run to the gas station up the road for some energy drinks. He knew his truck was out of gas, which caused him to groan. Why couldn't he ever remember to fill up the damn thing? He slapped himself a few times to wake himself up fully, doing ten or so jumping jacks for good measure. The lock to his shed was extremely hard to see in the dark, which resulted in Soul putting the code in around seventeen times before he finally got it correctly.

"Fucking finally." He muttered, yanking the door open.

The pitbike seemed to be his best option at the moment. He really didn't feel like wasting the gas in his 450 on an energy drink run. It rolled out easily, a little Suzuki 110. He straddled the small bike, giving the kickstarter one good go before it roared to life. It was a shocking contrast to the still silence of the early morning.

Soul dropped a few gears into fourth and took off, relying on the large track lights to guide him out safely. He made it near the road, choosing to stay on the grassy part beside the road rather than the pavement. The cool wind cut across his face as he zoomed into town. The gas station wasn't too far away, which came in handy during these instances. Surprisingly, they happened a little more often than he'd like.

He took a short-cut through a rough little neighborhood. There were several apartments all lined up beside each other. The top floors all had their own little balconies, which Soul didn't really see the point in. Weren't balconies supposed to be for nice views and fresh air? The only thing to see were more apartments, and the air wasn't all that fresh around this part of town.

Soul took a few more seconds to ponder the thought, watching the balconies as they came into his vision as if it would help him come up with some kind of answer. Something caught his attention on one, though. A figure stepped through the sliding glass door, closing it gently with a backpack hanging from their shoulder. He wondered what the hell they could possibly be doing at this time of night... morning... whatever. The street lights provided enough light for Soul to recognize the figure as a petite girl. The closer he got, he could tell that her hair was an ash blonde color, falling down to about her shoulders. He caught a flash of green and something clicked inside his mind. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the road, whirling his bike around to face the balcony.

"Maka?"

* * *

**Merrr, cliff-hanger. Don't worry, I'll upload tomorrow! Okay, so slightly depressing chapter. Weeell, at least there was a bit of humour in that last chapter, right? Heh, heh. Things are about to get interesting. Or are they? Muahaha. Jk, they are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was finally able to pull myself away from Harlem Shake videos, Vic Mignogna panels, and AMV's of Roy Mustang to the song 'Snap Yo' Fingers' by Lil' Jon so that I could type this chapter. Let me tell you, all of those things are hilariously entertaining... Not to mention distracting. Anyways, on with chapta' 8.**

* * *

The girl froze, letting the backpack slip from her shoulder and onto the balcony's floor. Her face lit up red with embarrassment as she kicked it under a nearby table. Needless to say, her attempt at being discreet wasn't at all successful. She slapped on a fake smile and clasped her hands behind her back. "Soul? What're you doing here?"

He quirked a brow at her ridiculous antics. "Um, I needed some stuff from the store..." Soul trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "What are you doing out this late?"

Maka paled. She kicked at an invisible spot on the ground. She avoided his crimson gaze as she spoke, "Oh, y'know... Just getting some fresh air."

Soul looked around at the dark apartment complex, surveying the area. He looked back to Maka. "At three in the morning?" He asked skeptically.

Her only reply was an exhasperated sigh. She leaned over the balcony's rail, using her elbow to prop her head up. Soul took notice of how radiant her pale skin seemed in the moonlight. Her viridian eyes had some sort of glow to them that he found he could stare at all day. Her ash-blonde hair was down from its usual pigtails, making her look even more beautiful.

"So what are you really up to?" He prodded. "What was with the backpack?"

She dipped her head, mumbling something incomprehensively.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"I'm leaving home." She repeated, this time a bit louder.

Soul stared at her for a long moment. He thought about telling her not to be ridiculous, that she should go back inside before she got caught. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her for being a fool... But at the same time, he could sympathize. Hell, he had run away from home himself. He knew what it was like to just want to leave, to get as far away as you possibly could. He let a sigh escape his soft lips. It was true that he didn't know a thing about this Maka chick, but she seemed cool enough to hang with him.

"Then hop on, Pigtails." He patted the seat of his pitbike, scooting up a bit to where she would have room to sit down behind him.

She looked timid at first, but eventually shrugged it off. Maka grabbed the backpack she had shoved under one of their patio chairs before slinging her legs over the rail. She climbed down from the balcony, dropping from it and landing with grace. Soul smirked at her as she jogged to jump on the backseat. He cranked up the engine with one kick, revving the gas a bit before speeding off down the road.

Soul resisted a smirk as Maka clung to him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach and her face was buried into his back. He thought about teasing her, but resisted for fear of ruining the moment. As he took a left turn from the apartment complex, he remembered what he had gone out for in the first place. He let out a low chuckle at how ridiculous this night had turned out to be. The fuel station was just up ahead.

He took a sharp right, momentarily forgetting that he had a passenger. He kicked his leg out as he leaned into the turn, mildly surprised to see Maka do the same. He shrugged it off as falling instinct. The bike straightened out coming out of the turn. Soul was relishing in the feeling of the cool wind whipping against his face. He smirked to himself, taking in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

The large neon gas station sign was visible now. The trip was quick given the fact that the streets were dead. Soul slowed down a bit to turn and pull into the gas station. He 'parked' his pitbike in one of the many available spaces and cut the engine. Maka jumped off of the back and waited patiently for Soul to lead the way.

"So where exactly were you planning on going?" Soul questioned as he pushed the store's doors open. The cashier, who had previously been half-asleep and draped over the check-out register, perked up at the sound of the door's bells jingling. He scrambled to get into place, knocking a few things off the counter in the process. Maka stifled a giggle at the poor boy. Soul gave the scrawny red-headed guy a nod, which was groggily returned.

"Anywhere that Papa wasn't." Maka grumbled, mostly to herself.

Soul sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead. What was he going to do with this crazy girl? He thought about Tsubaki's living arrangements. She didn't have any spare rooms. He thought about Liz and Patty. No, they were full too. This led him to think about his own place. He had a guest bedroom and his house wasn't too far from Shibusen. It would be okay for her to stay there until she found something else out, right? He figured it to be the best choice considering the only other options were the symmetry obsessed Death The Kid and that blue-headed hyperactive maniac.

"I have an extra room at my place. You can stay with me until you figure everything out." He navigated through aisles of snacks until he reached the freezers. There was a six-pack of Monster Energy Drinks up for grabs in one of the end coolers.

The petite girl's face grew clouded with worry. "Oh, no. There's no way that I could stay! I've already been such a burden and-"

He cut her off with a hand signal. "Save it. It's really no problem. Besides, cool guys don't let girls live on the streets." He smirked at her, swerving back through the aisles and to the register. He grabbed a bag of Beef Jerky on the way.

Maka fidgetted uncomfortably. "I don't know, Soul..."

"Hey, I wouldn't offer if I were against you staying there." He pointed out. The cashier groggily rang up Soul's items, shoving them into a bag. "Just until you figure things out."

"Have a... good day, sir. We hope you come... again..." The cashier spoke between yawns, giving some kind of odd salute before collapsing back into the counter.

"Why are you getting energy drinks at three in the morning anyways?" The green-eyed girl asked, eyeing Soul's plastic bag full of energy drinks and Beef Jerky.

He let out a chuckle. "I was out of them... Duh."

Maka stared at him blankly. He laughed at her expression before shoving the bag into her hands and climbing onto the front of the bike to drive them back home. Maka situated the bag between the two of them and wrapped her arms around Soul's midsection once again. He started the bike in two kicks, speeding off down the road in the direction they came from.

Soul zoomed back through his little short-cut, past the apartments, and beside the open road again. It was around four in the morning and everything seemed still aside from the 110 speeding down the side of the highway. The small bike's roar seemed extremely loud compare to the dull silence of the early morning.

He made a sharp left down a dirt road, following it until he found a gravel driveway. He smiled at the sight of his home, track and all. He slowed down a bit as he neared the house, pulling the pitbike beneath one of the carports and killing the engine. Maka hopped off, studying her feet intensely rather than looking around at the track. He thought it quite odd and stowed it away in his mind for later.

"Home sweet home." Soul sang sarcastically. Maka followed him to his door. He fumbled with the keys for a bit before he finally found the correct one. Maka giggled at the string of curses that ever so elegantly flew out of the boy's mouth in his frustration.

The front door swung open, revealing the large living room area and kitchen. Down the hallway were the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Soul quickly explained to Maka where everything was and where she would be staying. He suggested that she try to sleep before school started as that was what he would be doing.

He shuffled off into his room and stripped himself back to his boxers. He fell into the soft mattress on his bed and sighed in contentment. His face snuggled deep into his pillow as the early morning exhaustion hit him with the force of a bus. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep, this time without the nightmares.

* * *

**I apologize for not posting yesterday like I said I would. I was sick as hell and pretty much slept all day. Anyways, who all expected this chapter to end up like this? I'm sure at least one of you guessed it. Yes, it was rather predictable. I'm sorry. But hey, we're getting to the fun part :D. And more mystery rider is soon to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHH! I haven't updated in a while. I apologize, but I'm just such a busy weekend person. Y'know, friends and what-not. Gotta have that social life! Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

Crimson bed sheets were spread around in disarray from tossing and turning. In the midst of those sheets lay a tan, white-haired teen. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing shocking crimson eyes. His hands moved to rub the sleep away. The bed groaned as he turned to his side, stretching a bit as he looked at his clock. The time read 10:36 am... 10:36 am... SCHOOL!

Soul leapt from his bed, sprinting over to his dresser and ripping its drawers open. His mind went into panic mode. Stein was going to murder him! He sifted through his clothes, blindly grabbing a plain, navy blue v-neck and black jeans. He threw them on with record speed. He paused a moment to make sure he didn't have his shirt on inside out and his pants on backwards. When everything seemed alright, he continued his epic dash to get ready.

Bowls and silverware were tossed around as he frantically tried to make himself some breakfast. He dumped some Frosted Mini-Wheats into a bowl, pouring his preferred amount of milk on top. He took it with him as he raced down the hall and into the bathroom. He caught sight of the door to his guest bedroom on the way. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to go into that room, but he couldn't remember exactly why. He decided to shrug it off and continue trying to get ready.

Half a bowl of cereal and a perfect hairstyle later, Soul was leaving the bathroom. He eyed that door again, getting the same feeling as before. He searched his mind, going over the events of the past week for any clues as to why it seemed so important. Then, it clicked. The night before. Maka... Shit.

He jogged into the kitchen, tossing the rest of his cereal into the sink for him to deal with later. He jogged back down the hall to 'Maka's' room and beat on the door urgently. He heard a loud thud on the other side of the door, though he resisted the urge to snicker. She had probably fallen out of the bed. Footsteps could be heard, followed by the door swinging open. There stood Maka, ruffled and pajama-clad from sleep. She was glaring at him through tired eyes. He ignored how adorable she seemed in that moment.

"MAKA! It's already 10:30! We need to go!" Soul yelled, failing miserably at keeping his cool.

He watched Maka's viridian eyes widen. Her mouth fell open as all of the color drained from her face. If he hadn't been in such a rush, he might have found it comical. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because I just woke up too!" He exclaimed. "Now hurry and get dressed!"

She did as he instructed, slamming the door behind her and running through her room in a flurry of clothes and hair products. Soul threw on a black leather jacket and his custom yellow and black sneakers as he waited for Maka to finish up. His backpack was slung over his shoulder in a manner he percieved as _cool_. His scarlet eyes flicked to the clock hanging from the wall. It was 11:05 already! Lunch would be in twenty five minutes.

Maka burst into the room, looking about as ready as she could possibly manage, given the situation. Soul nodded to her, signalling that it was time to _go._ She jogged to catch up with him, following close behind as he led her to his truck. The keys spun around his finger as he walked up to his beautiful maroon Chevy. Maka ran around to the passenger's side.

The two teens hopped inside, quickly buckling their seat belts. Soul jammed the keys into the ignition, twisting them to start up his truck. The engine roared to life, making both of them settle down a bit. Soul checked all of his guages, eyes skimming over each one. They locked onto the fuel guage and he felt his stomach drop. He didn't even have enough gas to make it to the gas station.

He let out a frustrated growl, his head falling to smack into the steering wheel. "Fuck me." He moaned, feeling utterly defeated.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked urgently, green eyes filled with worry.

"I'm out of gas." Soul sighed.

He yanked the keys back out of the car. Maka opened the car door and slid out, Soul following suit. "We're taking the pit bike." Soul decided.

Maka simply nodded. Suddenly, Soul was extremely grateful for having left the 110 under the canopy early this morning. He jogged over to it, Maka close behind him, and threw a leg over its textured seat. He cranked it in one kick, twisting the throttle a bit to warm up the engine. He sat high on the seat, leaving enough room for Maka to sit on the back.

Once Maka had wrapped her thin arms around Soul's waist, he dropped a few gears into third. He took off down the driveway, wind whipping across his face. His ivory hair blew back with the force of the wind. He could feel Maka bury her face into his back, probably trying to avoid the wind. He let a tiny smile grace his lips as he twisted the throttle back a bit more.

They broke out near the highway, and Soul made sure to stay in the grass. He dropped into fourth gear and held the throttle pinned. He made sure to avoid any pot holes or rough ground so that he wouldn't lose control of his bike. The last thing he needed right now was a reck, especially with Maka on the back. He shook his head, ridding himself of any negative mental images that had formed from the thought of crashing.

The drive took a bit longer than it would have had they gone by car, but they made it there nonetheless. Soul pulled into one of the bike racks, cutting the engine. The two teens hopped from the little Suzuki. Maka watched as Soul chained and locked the motorcycle to the bike rack. She rolled her eyes, wondering why he had hurried so much only to take fifteen minutes to chain his bike to the rack.

Once he was finally finished with that, Soul and Maka sprinted across the school's campus. It was 11:40, meaning lunch was already about half way over. They navigated their way through Shibusen and to the cafeteria where everyone else would be. They skidded to a stop directly in front of the double doors, hearing the loud chatter of students and smelling the horrible cafeteria food.

The lunchroom doors burst opened, revealing an exhausted looking Soul and a disheveled Maka. The occupants of the cafeteria turned to see who could possibly be coming in this late. The chatter died down as nearly everyone's eyes locked onto Soul and Maka. They both performed the walk of shame to their table, ignoring the murmurs and the spreading of rumors around them.

Soul slumped into his usual seat, letting his head fall onto the table with a thud. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid all stared at the pair of late-comers with wide eyes. A few moments of painful silence went by before anyone dared to speak. One voice, however, was brave enough to ask the question they were all dying to know.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Black*Star asked a bit louder than necessary.

"Don't ask." Soul groaned.

* * *

**Haha, lateness... What a fun chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. I wasn't really in the writing mood today :/. Anyways, please review. It makes my day a bit brighter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OHMIGOSH IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I apologize for the wait. I wasn't really feeling up for writing and there was a ton going on. I'll try to update more often. I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PLZDON'TKILLMEH.**

* * *

The white haired teen stood scratching his head at the scene before him. Somehow while Kid was unloading his Kawasaki, Black*Star managed to knock the ramp over with his bike. Kid's bike happened to be rolling down said ramp when Black*Star had gotten caught on it. The Kawasaki ended up falling and landing on top of Kid, while he fell onto the blue haired nuisance. In the end, they landed in some sort of odd pile, groaning in pain under the weight of the bikes.

"I have a feeling that this pile is... asymmetrical." Kid wheezed, having had the breath knocked out of him. "Must... fix... symmetry."

Soul let out an exhasperated sigh, slapping a palm to his forehead. What was he supposed to do with these morons?

"Get off of me, peasant!" Black*Star yelled. "No one should show such disrespect to their GOD!"

Kid turned to him with a scorching glare. "This is your fault in the first place! Watch where you're going, you asymmetrical piece of garbage!"

Soul rolled his crimson eyes as the two of them continued to argue. "Alright ladies, break it up. You're giving me a headache."

He strolled over to the pile of teenaged boy and dirt bike, lifting the Kawasaki that Kid was trapped under. The -mostly- ebony haired boy pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off. Black*Star came next. He picked up the Yamaha he had fallen on top of and rolled it to his bike stand. Soul strolled back over to where his 'gorgeous baby' was and resumed gearing up like he had been before the commotion.

His eyes drifted over to his house. Maka had told him that she needed to go to practice. He had offered her a ride, but she refused. She spent a whole ten minutes explaining to him that she wanted to run there. Apparently it would help with her training. Strange, secretive girl. He sighed at the thought of her. He hardly knew a thing about her.

The teen shook his head. He had no reason to be thinking of her right now. He needed to stay completely focused. Today he would get some quality riding in. Nothing was going to distract him! A deep breath helped to clear his mind of all things that weren't motocross.

A cocky smirk broke out across his face. He was going to rip it up this week, because once the weekend came, he was going to be racing. It's been a while since the boys had gotten to race. They had been waiting for a big race to come around, somewhere fun with a shit-ton of riders. Each of them were extremely talented, being the top trio in nearly every race. Soul was hoping for some serious competition this time.

The sound of Black*Star cranking his bike brought Soul back to reality. Kid threw a leg over the seat of his bike and started hitting the kickstarter. After a few kicks, it was roaring to life. The two of them shared a glance before speeding off down the parking lot and to the track's entrance. Soul shook his head at them.

"Yeah, go ahead and get your head start! You're gonna need it!" Soul yelled to them, knowing damn well that they wouldn't hear him.

He sighed, walking over to his 450. He could already hear the other bikes screaming as they hauled ass around the track. He let a smirk play on his lips. One leg was thrown over the seat of the bike, the other used to help keep balance as he kickstarted the engine. It took two kicks before the bike roared to life. His smirk morphed into a genuine smile beneath his helmet.

The motos flew by. He had pulled onto the track a little ways behind Kid and Black*Star. Around the middle of his second lap, he ran them down and passed them with a wave of his hand. He snickered as he did so. Of course, this caused them to retaliate.

Kid's strength was cutting the inside lines through the turns and staying pinned through straight-aways. Soul often found himself battling him through these areas, though lately it seemed that he had acquired a few new techniques. Even so, Kid was one of the only ones who could really run with Soul.

Black*Star, however, had a different talent. He was one of the dirtiest riders that Soul had ever encountered. He liked to take out the other riders in any way he saw fit, just so long as they ended up in the clay. Soul was sure to keep his distance around him to avoid being kicked at or tapped with the Yamaha's front wheel. He had to hand it to Black*Star though, he was really good at what he did.

The three of them were extremely fast. They were each well-known in the racing world. Soul was known for being the top rider at his age, always dealing out sick whips as a crowd pleaser. Kid was known for always making it an interesting battle for number one, as well as keeping his bike as perfect as possible. Black*Star was known as the dirtiest rider of their time... And also for claiming to transcend the 'motocross Gods'.

They were an amazing bunch. It came as a shock to most people that they had all come from the same small town in Nevada, always training together at the same track. Talent like theirs was difficult to come by, and for them all to have met by coincindence made it all the more rare. Soul smiled at the thought.

The three of them pulled off of the track, riding up to their site. Soul situated his bike on its stand and grabbed himself a gatorade. Black*Star was chugging a water while Kid rolled his bike to the hoses again.

The little red Honda pulled onto the track. Soul decided that he must've gotten here while they were in their moto. That was odd. He usually came around the same time everyday, before Black*Star or Kid even got there.. Why was he so late this time? He shrugged it off. The kid was probably busy with something else before he came.

"Hey, Soul." Black*Star started, crushing the empty water bottle against his forehead. "Maka lives with you now, right?"

"Yeah, for the time being. What about it?" Soul replied indifferently.

"Where is she?"

Soul turned to face him, letting one leg hang from the truck bed while the other lay across it. "Practice."

"She's always at practice... She has yet to tell her GOD exactly what it is that she does!" Black*Star exclaimed, flailing his arms about like crazy.

"Me either." Soul muttered. "I guess we'll find out eventually."

* * *

**Yes. Eventually. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Errrkay. So that happened. Tell me whatcha think guys. Lulz. Sorry, I had caffeine and now I'm like RHAAA. Idek wut iz wrong wid meh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long! I was lost in a different fandom and just ugh. Also, Tumblr doesn't like to let me do anything that's not... Well, Tumblr. Nevertheless, it feels good to post on this story again! I should probably try to work out an uploading schedule, but I'm horrible at meeting deadlines.**

* * *

An extremely pumped Soul Eater was perched on his tailgate, chest bare with his jagged red and black patterned racing pants hanging low on his waist. His toned chest was shining with a thin coat of sweat caused by the blistering heat of midday. His ivory locks were as unruly as ever, styled just a bit nicer than usual for the race. The Monster sitting in his hand was already missing over half of its contents, despite being opened hardly a minute before. There were a few random riders asking him questions about the track and which ruts he preferred standing in front of him.

Maka sat beside him, hair pulled into a ponytail. Her bangs were hanging loose under the snap-back she had chosen to wear, pony tail sticking out the other end of the hat. She had decided against her usual get-up and instead wore a pair of black shorts, a white band tee, and her usual combat boots. She had taken interest in the current conversation, despite swearing up and down for two days straight that she did _not_ want to come to this race.

"I really liked the inside line through that turn right before the rhythm section." One of the riders commented.

"Yeah, but that one is _so_ crowded when the pack comes through." Another complained, rolling his bright blue eyes. "What about you, Soul?"

"I hit the second line. It's pretty smooth through that little sweet spot if you hit it just right." He explained, using his hands to symbolize the motions. The others nodded, obviously soaking in this information.

"Well, our moto is about to start. It was good talking to you, Eater." A rider waved, turning in the direction of his camp. The others followed not too far behind.

"Nice to meet ya'." Soul called after him. He turned to Maka. "See, this isn't so bad."

She nodded her head, agreeing with him. "What was that? The fourth group to walk up since we got here a few hours ago?"

He let a cocky grin spread out across his face. "Sorry, I guess I'm a pretty cool guy." She responded with an eye roll. Soul noticed another group of riders on their way to his site. "Here comes number five." He whispered.

"Oi, Eater! 'Bout time you started racin' again." A shorter boy with dark brown hair yelled, waving at him as if they were old friends.

Maka's eyes widened upon seeing the group. She ducked her head down, hoping that the bill of her snap-back would hide her face. Soul watched her unusual behavior with mild curiosity. What was her problem? He shook his head, turning back to the riders in front of him. He smirked at them. "Yeah, yeah. I needed to save up some cash. Races aren't free."

"Yet." The taller blonde joked. "I'm sure you're rackin' up the sponsors with all the titles you've won."

Soul beamed. "Yeah, and it's a huge help too."

There were a few moments of silence as the riders frantically tried to think of something to keep the conversation going. They finally got to meet the infamous Soul Eater and they were totally blowing it! He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as they all just stood there.

"So who is this?" A black haired rider asked suddenly, a stupid grin plastered across his face. It seemed one of them finally came up with something to say. "Girlfriend?"

The white haired teen's eyes widened at the question. He certainly wasn't expecting something like _that_. "W-what? No, this is Maka. She's a friend of mine."

The riders all shared a glance before turning their attention back to the pale blonde on the tailgate. "Albarn?" One of them asked in surprise. "I didn't know you were gonna be here, and with Eater of all people!"

She cringed, picking her face up to force a smile at the boys. Soul looked surprised to see that they already knew each other. She twiddled her fingers awkwardly. "Uh, hey guys. It's been a while."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Soul questioned, arching a pale brow at the petite girl to his left.

The tall blonde boy's mouth hung open dumbly. "Are you kidding? How could we not know each other? We used to-"

"Go to the same school." Maka ended matter-of-factly, cutting the boy off.

The group sweatdropped, sharing a look amongst themselves. The crimson eyed teen glared at her, not believing her story in the slightest. She fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze. The others, sensing her discomfort, slowly backed off and returned to their respective camps. Maka quickly scanned the area for an exit, eyes landing on the concession stand not too far away. Not wasting any time, she hopped up from the tailgate and started her way towards the line.

Soul leaned to catch her wrist, just barely missing her. His fingertips brushed against her smooth skin, shooting unfamiliar sparks through his fingers. He was too distracted by the foreign feeling to realize that he was still leaning in the direction she had walked in. By the time he _finally_ noticed, it was far too late. He ended up falling from the tailgate of his truck and landing face first in the patchy grass. A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his head.

Obnoxious cackling filled the air, accompanied by a shadow looming over Soul's sprawled out figure. "Soul, buddy. That was so UNCOOL. A GOD like myself would have NEVER made that mistake!" The blue headed teen screeched, howling with laughter.

"Black*Star, could you be a little quieter?" Tsubaki mumbled, bending down to offer Soul a hand. He took it gratefully, glaring daggers at his menace of a best friend as he was pulled from the ground.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Tsubaki." Soul commented, folding his arms behind his head. "Did that idiot drag you along?" He jutted his thumb in the direction of Black*Star.

"We're here for support!" Liz piped up, seeming to materialize out of nowhere. She stood beside Kid and Patty.

"Hai!" The younger Thompson giggled, light blue eyes twinkling.

Soul nodded at Kid in greeting. The -mostly- ebony haired boy returned the gesture, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his solid black racing pants as symmetrically as possible. His jersey had been abandoned after the cool morning melted away to give into the heat. His toned abdomen was glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

Black*Star was in similar attire to Kid and Soul. The only difference was that he had a fresh white towel hanging around his neck. He pulled it off to wipe away the drops of sweat that were rolling down his face. His well defined muscles seemed to ripple with each movement, causing Tsubaki to avert her eyes with a faint blush.

Liz had traded her usual crop-top and jeans for a pair of white shorts and a pink camisole. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, saving her from the bother of it sticking to her face. Anyone could tell that she wasn't too fond of the heat, though she had decided to stick it out and cheer on her friends.

Patty was dressed similarly, though her camisole was a yellow and brown giraffe pattern. Her short blonde locks were pulled into tiny pigtails on either side of her head, making her look adorable. Her face was flushed from the heat, but she didn't seem to mind it as much as her sister had.

Tsubaki settled for a pair of denim shirts and a dark blue Fox Racing tee. Her long black hair was pulled into two braids on either side of her head. She was also flushed from the heat, though it may have had something to do with chasing the overly excitable idiot known as Black*Star all around the MX park. Kid had warned her that he liked to start fights- more like all out brawls- at the races, so she had taken it upon herself to keep him out of trouble.

Maka returned a short while later with a soda and a burger from the concession stand. She greeted her friends with a smile, pleasantly surprised to see the other girls here as well. It was safe to say they were equally as surprised to see her. Soul narrowed his eyes at her. He still hadn't figured out where she'd known those racers from.

"Well look at this! The gang's all here." Liz shouted enthusiastically, giving a single clap.

Tsubaki beamed. "This is exciting! It's our first time hanging out together outside of school, Maka!"

The ash-blonde nodded, giving her a smile of her own. "Yep."

Soul elbowed her in the side, "Tch... And you said you didn't wanna come."

She simply stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance. The others watched their playful teasing in amusement.

"Does anyone have the time?" Kid asked, noticing the 'B' class riders lining up at the starting gate for their race. It couldn't be too long before they had to be out there.

"It's 3:38... Why?" Liz stated, checking the time on her cellphone.

Soul's crimson eyes widened. "Oh..."

"SHIT!" Black*Star finished, hands going up to pull at his teal spikes of hair.

The three racers shared a brief look of panic before letting out screams. They sprinted off in separate directions towards their camps. They needed to get ready, and _fast_. Their race was the one right after this. Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz all let out a collective sigh. They each said their good-byes before chasing after their friends. Patty burst into fits of giggles over the entire ordeal, not that they really expected any less.

Soul frantically ripped through his gear bag, throwing on his jersey and chest protector. He ignored the heat as he continued to gear up. There was absolutely no time to waste! Maka strolled up and offered to assist him in getting ready. He thanked her before asking her to get the things that he needed. She happily obliged.

After everything seemed to check out, the ivory headed boy leaned against his truck with a sigh of relief. The first few racers pulled off of the track, giving him the signal that it was time to head to the starting line. He shoved the custom helmet over his wild mess of white hair and mounted his crf 450r. He smirked cockily at his roommate.

"Wish me luck." He teased.

Maka shook her head with a smile. "You don't need it." She replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Did I really just incorporate mild fanservice into this chappie for my female readers? Yes, yes I did. Think of it as an apology for updating so late T.T. My fandoms have been totally insane lately, especially with Fairy Tail going on hiatus. Next chapter: Soul, Kid, and Black*Star's big race. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. I can't believe how fast I managed to catch '**_**Kill Me'**_** up with this story. Actually, it's kinda passing this story now. I think I should be wrapping this one up soon, though I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters long it'll be. I'm itching to do a Fairy Tail chapter story. I've got two chapters of it saved on my computer already! Anyways, time to get this chapter **_**rolling.**_

* * *

He heard the other bikes around him, engines revving and screaming as they each pulled back on the throttle. He leaned forwards a bit more, giving the gas a good twist and listening to his motor roar. The gates were about to drop. His crimson eyes narrowed in anticipation. The nervousness was a dull ache in his stomach as he pinpointed the exact line he wanted to follow.

The gate dropped. Wasting absolutely no time, Soul shifted into fourth gear and pinned the throttle. He soared by the other riders that were coming off of their gates, pushing his way through the pack. Eventually there was an opening in the crowd. The white headed teen fought his way through and out into the open, effectively pulling the holeshot. He let a smirk grace his features, though he knew better than to get cocky this early on.

Coming up on his tail were his best friends Kid and Black*Star, followed by the rest of the pack. Soul grit his teeth, shifting into fifth gear. He slowed a bit coming into the turn, speeding back up as he made his way out of it. His timing was perfect for that certain sweet spot he loved to hit.

Black*Star came up beside him, kicking at him from his Yamaha. Soul cut across a few ruts to escape the egotistical maniac's reach, cursing under his breath. He bared with the bumps and his back wheel popping up once or twice. It was better than crashing. He nearly lost control of his handlebars as his front wheel hit a pot-hole. His teeth ground against each other in frustration.

Kid used this opportunity to take the lead, breezing by his two best friends with a symmetrical wave of his hands. Black*Star accepted the black and white haired boy's unspoken challenge and twisted his throttle a bit more. He smirked as he caught up, tapping at his back wheel and attempting to throw him off balance. Kid grit his teeth in annoyance. Did the bluenette really have no other strategy besides riding dirty?

Soul managed to get his bike under control. His scarlet gaze locked onto the two riders ahead of him, one of them currently kicking at the other. He leaned into his bars a bit more, elbows bending as he did so. His wrist pulled back harder at the base of the jump. The Honda soared through the air, landing easily at speeding up to catch Kid and Black*Star.

Another rider came into the jumbled battle for first place. He was trailing just behind the other three, trying desperately to keep up with them. Soul watched him pull up beside Black*Star from his peripheral vision. The white haired teen chuckled to himself. Bad move, dude.

Sure enough, Black*star kicked his foot out as they flew over another jump. The poor kid tried to regain his balance, but he was pushed too far to the side of his bike. His Suzuki was abandoned just before he slammed into the ground. Yellow flaggers jogged over to the scene and frantically waved their flags around, alerting the other racers that someone had crashed.

Kid was pulling at the lead again, completely disinterested in the chaos that was happening behind them. Apparently, two other riders hadn't been too far behind and got wrapped up in the poor boy's crash. Black*star's light green eyes narrowed in determination. He was ready to be the star of the show. There's no way he'd let Kid beat him!

Soul felt the wind whipping through his jersey as he scrubbed off of a small jump. His grip tightened on the handlebars. It was about time he stopped playing around. The laps were rolling by, and it had been fun to battle it out with his buddies, but he seriously wanted to _rip it up_. A large grin spread across his face as he felt himself drifting into the perfect mindset.

The other riders seemed to fade away, only leaving Soul and the clay. He hummed a low tune into the padding of his helmet, one he had composed himself a long time ago. His fingers tapped against the handle as if he were playing his piano. He felt himself soaring, the sound of his engine a low purr at the back of his mind. Everything was just _perfect._

A single Honda flew over the finish line that was directly across a table-top. Cheers were heard ringing throughout the bleachers. Next came the Yamaha and Kawasaki that had somehow managed to maintain their tie throughout the entire race. Right after them came another Honda, next a KTM, and so on.

"Coming in at first in our top five for this moto is the hot-shot, Soul Eater. His companions Kid and Black*Star always make it interesting for us, this time tying for second! Right after them were Sly and Martin, also top competitors." One of the over-enthusiastic announcers called into his mic. He was positioned in the staff's tower where he could survey the entire track and make commentary as he pleased. "The results are no surprise to us!"

Soul pulled his custom helmet from his head as he rolled away from the track. He hung it on his left handlebar, letting his hand rest on his thigh while the other was used to steer. His ivory locks were plastered around his face from sweat. Girls seemed to swoon as he drove by, making him inwardly roll his eyes. People were calling congratulations all around him. He threw them one of his infamous smirks in return.

Once he reached his trailer, he quickly hopped off of his bike and set it on its stand. His gear and jersey were ripped off and thrown towards his gear bag. He pulled a water bottle from his cooler and hurriedly unscrewed the top. About half of the bottle was gulped down in a matter of seconds. The rest he poured out over his head, relishing in the feeling of it cascading down his face. Streams of cool water rolled over his shoulders and between his shoulder blades. A lone drop rolled down his neck and between his pectorals, continuing down his toned abdomen and stopping at the waistband of his pants.

Soul ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. He let out a tired groan as the sun beat down hard against his tanned skin. Sweat was already forming at his forehead again. Rummaging through his disorganized gear bag, he found a clean white towel waiting for him. He smiled at the sight of it, running it across his face and neck.

"Nice race." He heard a sweet voice comment. "As expected of the 'Almighty Soul Eater'." She mocked.

He turned to grin at the petite ash-blonde girl. She had walked back from the bleachers once he finished his moto to congratulate him on his success. "Thanks, Maka. Kid and 'Star were flying out there today. Gotta keep my guard up."

"You're damn right you do, Soul. You're lucky your GOD let you win this round!" Black*Star yelled from behind the white-haired teen, dressed in similar attire.

"In your dreams." Soul smirked.

"Either way, I'd say it was a pretty good race." Kid offered a smile. He already looked back to his normal, symmetrical self, even if he _was_ missing a few articles of clothing. How exactly it was that he did that was a mystery to all.

"Woah! You guys were totally flying!" Patty chirped between giggles, bouncing beside her older sister. "And we were all like, 'Woahh'."

The three other girls came to stand beside Maka, explaining that they had paid a visit to the concession stand on their way over. Liz looked about ready to melt from the heat, but Tsubaki and Patty didn't seem too fazed by it.

"You guys were all battling for first the entire time." Liz managed to huff out, fanning herself with her hands.

"Black*Star could've gone a little easier on that poor boy though." Tsubaki half mumbled, looking a little sheepish.

"Alright boys, this was only the first moto. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya' tomorrow." Black*Star declared, pointing towards the two of them in what he clearly thought to be a triumphant pose.

Kid's eyes narrowed at the blue-headed boy. "And neither will I. You will both be defeated... _Symmetrically_."

Soul sighed, stepping up to the both of them and clapping a hand over each of their shoulders. "I guess we all agree. Tomorrow it's time to get serious."

Liz and Tsubaki sweat-dropped at their sudden change of mood. The boys all parted ways to return to their sites for the day, each wearing a face of determination. Maka shrugged it off, strolling over to hop onto the tailgate of Soul's truck. Patty just laughed at the entire ordeal, pointing at the receding form of Kid.

"Well, good-bye Maka... I guess." Liz muttered awkwardly, grabbing her sister by the wrist and pulling her towards Kid's camp.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." Tsubaki giggled, walking off towards Black*Star's site.

* * *

**Well, that happened. Sorry it took me so long to post. I was having a hard time thinking of ideas for this one. I mean, it was all right there, but I couldn't write for some reason. Oh well. I plan on uploading soon!**


End file.
